LOST and FOUND: David Rossi
by jo.lewis.566
Summary: SSA David Rossi finishes his peaceful three day vacation when he is kidnapped by an "UN-SUB" who has been waiting for 7 years to confront Rossi.
1. Chapter 1

**LOST and FOUND: SSA David Rossi**

This is my first my fan-fiction story for Criminal Minds and I hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave comments/ideas/suggestions for the characters and the plot.

**PART 1: **Rossi sat on a small porch sipping wine and reflecting on how his peaceful vacation had been for the last three days. He had bought this cabin about twenty years ago outside Raleigh, North Carolina. David mumbled to himself that tomorrow morning would be his last time fishing and hunting for awhile with Mudgie at his side. Aaron and the team had to nudge and prod him to take a few days off because Rossi was lacking sleep and his mood was beginning to get grumpier than usual. The last few weeks had been quite hard for David because his ex-wife Caroline had come to town with devastating news. She had asked him to help her end her life due to her diagnosis of A.L.S .

Rossi had told the team and they wanted to help but he needed to do this his way and on his terms.

A few days later and after a hard case,David had knocked on Caroline's door and they hugged each other for awhile.

Caroline knew that he wouldn't be able to have the courage to help her die so she started the ball rolling before Rossi came over.

David found the pill bottle empty and looked astounded! Caroline told him not to call the ambulance and within a few hours, Caroline, his first love and friend died peacefully in his arms. Tears rolled down his cheek and Rossi thought about all of the wonderful things that he and Caroline had done. David went to her funeral and just sat next to her grave and placed a carnation.

That was about 3 weeks ago and he needed to get away and think about his life and career. One of the things that calmed him down was hunting and fishing. He was looking forward to hanging out alone and with his dog at his remote cabin in the woods.

The sun had set and his glass was empty and he was tired. Rossi walked inside his cabin not realizing that a pair of eyes had been watching him these past three days. The voice mumbled to himself that tomorrow would begin the agent's nightmare.

The next morning, David awoke refreshed and smiled at the blue sky and the birds chirping in the backyard.

He sipped his black coffee and petted his dog for a bit before it was time to head back home .

Around 10:15 am, Rossi and Mudgie climbed into his black jeep and drove back to Virginia .

Little did he know that a vehicle had been following him since they left the cabin which was two hours ago.

After another twenty minutes, David drove into a rest spot off of Highway 55 and turned off the ignition. Ten minutes later, he and Mudgie were walking inside the small dog park adjacent to the rest area. Rossi took Mudgie's leash off and left him to run around while David checked his phone for any messages or texts for fifteen minutes. He got up and called out for Mudgie and the dog was nowhere.

David called again and no barking and he was getting worried. Rossi walked in the direction that he thought his dog had wandered off to. A few minutes later, he heard a familiar bark and whimper coming from his dog. He ran over to Mudgie who was laying down and pawing at a figure who was not moving at all. Rossi praised his dog and put the leash on before looking closely at the body. The BAU profiler never knew what hit him and then he collapsed onto the ground.

The last thing that the agent heard was that unmistakeable laugh and cologne he smelled.


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2: One hour later, he opened his eyes and winced at the pain in his arm. His right hand was handcuffed to the bed post and his arm was bleeding. Rossi tried to figure out where he was. The room was dark except for a light that had been turned on in the corner. The -un-sub- sat in a chair and waited for a response from the legendary profiler.

"Where am I and who are you?" , Rossi asked groggily.

"Agent Rossi. In due time, you will know everything."

"Within the next few hours, my team will realize I am missing and they will begin to look for me. They will hunt you down like the dog you are!" Rossi groaned.

Rossi struggled to push aside the pain in his arm, and to study this man who stood in front of him. About 5 ft 6 in, shorter than himself, heavy with huge muscular biceps like a boxer. Nose broken a few times and several scars on his face. Wearing black rimmed glasses and a small thin earring in his left ear. Blond hair, brown and grey eyes, probably about 40. The man stammered a bit and also had a two-inch scar running down the back of his right hand.

Obviously the -un-sub- had been stalking him for quite some time.

After several minutes of silence, the agent spoke to his captor. " I am at a disadvantage here, if we are going to play this sick game of yours, tell me your name." Rossi said.

The un-sub cell phone buzzed. "Agent Rossi. I have to leave you for about 2 hours. Rest up ! You will need your strength for the game we are about to play." The man walked to the door and as he turned the knob he smirked and said one name to SSA Rossi. "Tommy Yates!" With that, he was gone.

Rossi was left to wonder if he was ever going to get out of this nightmare. =====================================================================


	3. Chapter 3

LOST and FOUND: David Rossi

Part 3:

The un-sub waited on SSA Aaron Hotchner's street for five minutes. He took out his binoculars and looked at 7 -year -old Jack playing with his dad outside in their backyard. The man looked at his watch and mumbled to himself that it was time.

The man opened the door and walked to the back of the black van. The un-sub then took out a large plastic crate and the occupant began to stir. Two minutes later, Mudgie the black labrador retriever stood on the sidewalk panting. The man motioned for Mudgie to run into the backyard gate. Within minutes, the van was gone.

Jack and Hotch were tackling each other and throwing the football around when they both heard the sound, of barking.

"Jack, hold on a for a minute, bud. Do you hear that? A dog's bark and it sounds familiar." Aaron said.

"Yeah,dad! I know who that is, it's Mudgie!" Jack excitedly said.

They both raced to the gate and were stunned to see David's dog Mudgie sitting and barking. Aaron took hold of the dog's leash and wondered where Dave was. Aaron gave the leash and dog to Jack while he looked for his friend. No one was there or inside either.

Aaron looked puzzled until he saw the note tucked inside Mudgie's collar.

"Hey Jack, buddy. Can you do a favor for your dad?"

"Sure Dad!"

"Can you go and take Mudgie inside and get him some water. Stay with him for a few minutes while I make a phone call, bud."

"Ok, Dad."

With that, SSA Aaron Hotchner opened the note and felt a chill down his spine. Something was wrong and he knew that whatever it was, his friend was in grave danger. He read the note with a serious face and then dialed a familiar number.

Aaron walked back inside his house to find his son and Mudgie playing on the floor.

"Jack. Can you hold the fort here for a few hours? The whole team is going to meet me at Uncle Dave's house. I am going to call Mrs. Davenport to stay with you till I get back. Ok, champ?" Aaron said.

He hugged his son, got into his car, and headed towards SSA Rossi's residence. Along the way, Aaron wondered how Dave was and what was happening to him. Twenty minutes later, he pulled into Rossi's driveway. SSA Derrick Morgan was the first one he saw standing by his car.

"Hotch, what happened?" Why are we here? Where is Rossi?"

"Let's go inside and I will explain to the whole team." As they entered the home, Hotch looked over his shoulder and felt that the team was being watched.

Unbeknownst to them, the un-sub stood outside the living room windows of Rossi's mansion. He stood in the shadows and took out his binoculars and studied the team from afar.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Dave told himself in order to survive, he needed to stay awake and focus. Dave closed his eyes for a few minutes then he heard footsteps and the knob turning. Rossi's arm was still bleeding and it hurt a lot. The door opened and he walked in with a smirk on his face.

"Have you figured out who I am yet, agent Rossi ? , " said the -Un-Sub-.

"No, all I know is that Tommy Yates is still in prison where he belongs, " said David. Just then, the door opened and Rossi's face went pale.

"Well, not anymore, Rossi! I have been planning my escape for quite some time. First, I want to try something with you," said Yates.

With that, someone jabbed a needle into Dave's other arm and then his world went dark once more.

Meanwhile at Dave's house, the whole team had assembled. Erin Strauss had brought a rolling white board and other supplies. Dr. Spencer Reid began to compile a time line when Rossi was kidnapped. Emily, J.J. and Alex opened up several boxes filled with current unsolved murders from Dave's office, dating back 20 years. They all knew it was going to be a late night.

All of a sudden, there was a loud crash! Everyone except Garcia and Strauss had their weapons out. The whole team was on high alert! Emily,Morgan and Reid checked the kitchen and the backyard. A few minutes later, all three yelled "clear." Alex ushered Penelope and Erin into the back guest room and waited. Hotch and J.J. checked the upstairs first and yelled " clear ", before going back downstairs. They also checked the dining room and the living room.

"Over here, Hotch! I found something with an envelope around it," said J.J.

Fifteen minutes later, the whole team was back inside the living room. Everybody was unhurt but shaken! Aaron put his blue gloves on and brought the red brick and manilla envelope over for all to see. Just then, Rossi's telephone rang and Hotch put the call on speaker. A familiar voice came through the line and a chill went down Aaron's spine again.

"Hello agents, remember me! Are you missing anyone? All you have to do is solve the riddle and find him, alive! Oh, and one last thing, you only have 22 hours left to find your beloved David!", said the Un-Sub-. With that, the phone went dead and there was a spooky silence.

"Oh, my gosh, I know that voice," exclaimed Reid.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

(Rossi's Living room inside the Mansion)

Spencer Reid took a look at several of the old files that he, J.J. and Hotch had started looking into. After 10 minutes, Reid sighed a relief! Spencer shoved a file into Aaron's hands and pointed at the picture of the -Un-Sub-.

" I found him! Guys, do you remember several years ago when we all did the _**Profiling 101**_ lecture? It also happened to be Rossi's birthday as well and we all wanted to drive up to the prison so he wouldn't have to visit Yates by himself. Earlier today when I began to read some of the files, I came across two different recordings of Tommy Yates voice, " said Reid.

"Let's listen to this first recording and pay attention to his voice," said Hotch.

Reid opened up the tape which had the original 911 call about Yates first victim, back in 1992. Yates had also started in Seattle, Washington because he grew up there as a child.

Spencer put the tape in the machine and pushed "play" and then the team waited in suspense.

(Call Center- Seattle Washington- 8:45 pm)

**" 911- what's your emergency? " (Operator)**

**" Hello-hello-anyone there? " ( Operator)**

**"She's dead! Her eyes are still staring at me." (T.Y.)**

**" Alyssa's soul is dead! " , dementedly said Yates.**

**"Sir-where are you located? " ( Operator)**

**"Sir-stay on the line for me." (Operator)**

**"It's **_**128 Clearview Avenue **_**\- Click! " (T.Y) **

**"Sir- are you still there ? " (Operator) **

**( * A I R * ) **

**(Rossi's Living room) **

After ten minutes of silence, Morgan spoke up. "Yates is a psychopath! The first victim reminded him of his mother. Anyone remember how many times, he stabbed her? "

" Fifteen times! Five in the chest,five in the throat and lastly five times in the stomach because he loathed being born. Alyssa was only 19 years old at the time of her death," explained Reid.

Everyone had looked over Tommy Yates file and the gruesome crime scene photos about three times. Spencer had unraveled the first clue to T.Y.'s address and he wrote it on a yellow sticky note for all to see. Hotch glanced at his watch which read 8:45pm.

"Alright, let's take a short break, get something to eat and clear our heads on this thing. Prentiss and Morgan, go pick up the pizza in 15 minutes. Beforehand, check this address that Reid gave me to see if Yates is still living there, " said Hotch.

" On it, boss! Let's go, Emily! " , said Derek.

The drive over to **49 Stratford Court **was silent between Derek and Emily. They both got out of the black (SUV) Suburban and checked that their vests were snug. The two of them stepped onto the creaky wooden steps of the small (Cape-Cod) house . White house with red shingles and also with a tall blue door. Two large glass paned windows boarded up and a broken swing on the little front porch.

" Tommy Yates, this is the FBI! We're coming in! ", shouted SSA Morgan.

Morgan unholstered his gun and swiftly moved inside to the main room, with SSA Prentiss right behind him. For five minutes, they split to check the living room, kitchen and the bathroom.

They both slowly walked to the back of the house and knocked on the door of the bedroom. Both of them looked at each other cautiously! Morgan motioned with his fingers to wait and then storm the room on count "3". ONE, TWO and then THREE! The two of them stormed inside only to find a older woman in her 70's laying in a pool of her blood stabbed to death on the bed.

Beside the body was a shoebox labeled: **D.R. **and a manilla envelope written in bold red letters addressed to: **B.A.U. TEAM - ℅: SSA Aaron Hotchner**

Prentiss put on gloves to turn the envelope over only to reveal a note from the -Un-Sub- , which read the following.

…

**CONGRATULATIONS! GOOD WORK, MORGAN AND PRENTISS! NOW, YOU &amp; YOUR TEAM FIGURE OUT THE NEXT RIDDLE BEFORE ROSSI DIES IN VAIN ! TICK-TOCK-TICK-TOCK ! REMEMBER….**

**ONLY 20 HOURS LEFT ! GOOD LUCK! **

**( YOUR FRIENDLY MANIAC ) T.Y. **

…

With that, Morgan looked over at Prentiss in disgust and shook her head. He took out his cell and made a call to Garcia, Hotch and the rest of team and then waited for ten minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

(Tommy Yates Residence)

While Morgan and Prentiss waited for the Seattle P.D. and C.S.I. team to arrive,they each started to take pictures of the crime scene. Prentiss had taken the manilla envelope and shoebox and placed both pieces of evidence in their car. After 15 minutes, C.S.I.'s and the police began to tape off the house and started to investigate the gruesome murder. Hotch had told them that they were not needed there and wanted them back to share what they had found at the house. The drive back to Rossi's mansion was quiet as two of them stopped to pick up the pizza's and beer for everybody. 30 minutes later, Morgan and Prentiss were both safe and sound inside Dave's living room. The whole team glanced at the shoebox and the manilla envelope while they ate and made small talk. After 20 minutes, J.J. and Reid couldn't take it anymore!

They each put gloves on while the others watched closely not saying a sound. J.J. carefully opened up the shoebox with the tip of a pencil and everyone just waited in anticipation. Inside the box was SSA David Rossi's badge,gun,wallet,a class ring, charm bracelet with three kids names on it, four polaroid pictures of Dave. Each item was placed carefully in individual plastic evidence bags so not to disturb any fingerprints from the -un-sub-. Then Spencer looked again and found something else that everybody had overlooked. He got some gloves and picked up what looked like a "flash-drive" and immediately gave it to Garcia. Emily then picked up the manilla envelope with gloves and handed it to Aaron who gently removed the note. He began to precede to open the envelope up and slid another piece of paper out and placed it into another bag, while reading the cryptic message from the -un-sub- a.k.a., Tommy Yates. A few minutes passed by and then Reid with his mind began to again try to unravel the clue with the team's help. Thirty minutes later, the team was still at a loss to how to solve the riddle and everyone was getting tired.

"Ok, I can tell that we are all tired so let's call it a night and start with fresh eyes tomorrow morning. Everyone know where they are sleeping tonight? ", asked Aaron. Heads nodded and they all strode to the rooms , Hotch looking at his watch which read 12:45 am, rubbed his eyes hard. He locked up the house and set the alarm on and went to see where Mudgie was. The dog was curled up on Dave's bed and looking worried, "Me too,boy! I am worried about Dave as well, " talking to the dog as if he understood. Aaron motioned for the dog to follow him and Mudgie raced into Hotch's room. Before Aaron could get into the bed, he walked over to the window and began to wonder how Dave was doing and for the first time, Aaron was really frightened for his best friend and mentor.

(Rossi's P.O.V)

Cooper's House

Dave didn't know how long he had been out and he could barely feel his arm which began to throb. He knew that Yates had removed his watch,ring,badge,bracelet,and gun while he had been drugged and sleeping. Dave had no idea what time or day it was anymore, all he wanted to do was to get out of this horrific nightmare. Dave opened his eyes and tried to work on removing the handcuffs. Rossi knew that his team was trying to figure out where he was, it was just a matter of time. It had been several hours since Yates and his cousin had interrogated Dave. If there was any chance of escape, nighttime would be better for him. First he had to check his injuries, and to make sure if he could stand up by himself. Five minutes later, the door opened up and a small petite mexican woman entered with a washcloth,water and a bowl of soup. After turning the light on,she began to wipe off some of the blood from Dave's wound on his arm. The older woman washed his face and arm carefully and then took a pair of scissors and cut Dave's shirt . She then walked over to the bathroom inside the room and came back to wrap a bandage around his arm. The woman put the bottle of water next to him and spoon fed him some chicken broth for about ten minutes. She was silent the whole time that she was in the room helping Dave. The woman reminded him of a old neighbor that he had back in the old country of Italy. Then she did something quite unexpectedly, took out a small set of keys and watched the door cautiously. The older woman then opened up the handcuffs for him so his hands could have a little break, Dave smiled weakly to her. Just then, Cooper and Yates walked in and rattled off broken spanish to the older woman. She picked up her belongings and smiled back to Rossi,kissed him on the forehead like his mother used to as a child all those years ago.

"Comfy are we, Rossi? I need you to write something for me so we have decided to let you out of the handcuffs only just for a few minutes. We still need you alive for the next phase of our plans. Have you figured out how Cooper and I are connected, Mr. F B I man! Speak up! Can't hear your whispers, old man! " , harshly said Yates.

" I have had some time to think and yes I know that you and your sidekick here are cousins. Took me a little longer but I saw the resemblance between the two of you, especially your faces. Can we get to the real reason to why you need me or is this another stall tactic? Yates, you are one pathetic,lonely and psychotic coward of a man!

If you are going to kill me, then just do it! I am sick and tired of playing your twisted mind games ! ", loudly said by Rossi.

(Dave knew that one of his finer negotiating skills was talking to the -un-sub- and he was the best at the game)Rossi didn't know how much longer he had before they started on the torture, he could only hope that his team was doing better with cracking the riddle.

He closed his eyes for a minute before Yates was able to punch him in the mouth,blood trickling down towards his beard.

Rossi slowly and gently stood up off the bed only to have Cooper manhandle him to a chair. Cooper's strong hands held him back from hitting Yates!

Tommy Yates walked over to a small table in the corner and came back with one of his "special" tools!

Rossi knew what was coming next and he tried to move his other hand out of the way but Yates was faster.

He watched in horror as the steel blade rapidly stabbed the middle of his left hand,Dave winced in pain,screaming inside his head.

Then he passed out for a few minutes and then finally opened his eyes again,looking down at his wounded hand. Twenty minutes later, he felt a pair of hands grab him and put a sack over his head and then the needle jabbed into his bandaged arm and he fell into unconsciousness once more.

(Rossi's Mansion- 3:30 am)

Spencer had been tossing and turning in the bed for the last two hours and then it hit him, Reid had figured it out the clue and it had been staring at them the whole time.

Reid woke up frantically in a sweat! He dashed out of the room with his flashlight towards the living room and picked up the marker.

Spencer began to write down the riddle and encrypt it when the light was turned on he heard her voice"Pretty boy, what are you doing ? Why are you not in bed like the others?', asked Garcia.

"I couldn't sleep,thinking about Rossi and what he has been through all this time. Also,I think we have all missed a vital clue and i know why we have been stumped!", said Reid.

"Boy wonder! I can see the wheels turning on in your brain,what's wrong?" , asked Penelope.

"After looking at the items on the table which seem to come from Rossi,what item did we not check out yet? ",said Reid.

"You are correct,young genius! The flash drive,I forgot to plug it in earlier, I was so focused on getting a background check on Yates and his relatives that I just left it on the table.

Ah, here it is! ", exclaimed Garcia.

The tech analyst plugged the flash drive into her laptop,then preceded to do her "magic"! Ten minutes later, she found what Spencer was talking about.

The last piece to the puzzle, which happened to be a file on the -un-sub's trial back in1992. Garcia scrolled down further and found a list of names who were associated with the case. A few minutes later, Garcia gasped when she found his name at the bottom: SSA David Rossi. Spencer also looked and figured out that this was Yates hit list of all of the people who had wronged him during his trial. Reid saw that all of the names were crossed off in a blue marker except for Rossi's name which was circled with red ink.

All of a sudden, they both were startled to find a video link which was entitled: D.R. They looked at each other for a few minutes before Reid spoke" Rossi needs us to watch the video for him,it will help us to find him,ok Garcia." Penelope nodded slowly and then pressed play and the two of them looked in horror of the image that was on the screen. (Reid closed his eyes for a minutes only to get rid of the experience of being tortured by Tobias Henkel) He needed to be there for Dave's sake! Reid looked up to him as a father figure and a mentor. Spencer knew right then and there that he couldn't let Rossi down!Reid came back to the present and watched it unfold before his and Penelope's eyes. Music began to play and then they saw a man tied to a chair with a sack over his head and not moving. Just then, a figure with a black mask came up behind the man and he pulled out a long thin steel knife and then they heard his scream!


	7. Chapter 7

LOST And FOUND: David Rossi

Chapter 7:

(Rossi's Living-Room - Mansion)

Penelope closed her eyes because she couldn't see anymore and Reid went to splash some cold water onto his tired face. After glancing at the clock in the kitchen which read 4:15 am, both Reid and Garcia went back to sleep. Garcia was so exhausted that she forgot to shut off the computer screen which still had the "Live Feed- Of Rossi. "

Two hours and fifteen minutes later, Hotch awoke,showered,dressed and started the coffee. Once he had his first cup of black coffee, Aaron went to look at the whiteboard,pictures and other items displayed on the table. Then he noticed the laptop was still on, Aaron moved the mouse-pad and was disturbed in what he saw. Hotch walked over to open the door for Mudgie when he found a finger wrapped in a ice bag.

(Cooper Owens family owned Hardware Store in Town)

\- Back Office-

After fifteen minutes, David pushed his eyes open one at a time. Slowly but surely, his vision came back to begin and notice where he was. All Rossi knew was that he was not at the house anymore

and saw that he was tied to an office chair within a small room. Inside the bleak room were two tall file cabinets, two other chairs and antique wooden desk. Rossi could hardly believe his dumb luck, that one of Yates cohorts forgot to tighten the cord which were binding Dave's hands. It took Rossi about thirty minutes to loosen the cord and to have his hands free again.

He looked down at the bloody and bandaged hand which hurt like the "dickens"! Dave did not want to even think about what had happened to his finger and hands, several hours earlier.

Rossi needed to find the courage to figure out a way to get out of this mess. Rossi wanted to send a message to Hotch and the team , telling them that he was ok. He didn't know where Yates and Cooper were but David did realize that they would come back for him sooner or later. Dave slowly untied the cord that bonded his legs, he coughed and winced in pain a bit before struggling to stand up. David steadied himself holding onto the chair and moving towards the door not knowing what he will find on the other side.

Ten minutes later, Dave managed to turn the knob and force himself to venture out into the hallway, slowly holding onto the wall carefully. Rossi pushed the door cautiously only to reveal he was in a aisle somewhere. Rossi's legs quickly regained feeling and helped him to walk down two shelves lined with tools of some sort, eventually realized that he was in a hardware store. Rossi needed to find either the entrance and or the exit fast before either Yates or Cooper found out he had escaped.

( Rossi's Mansion- 8:00 am )

The whole team was up and dressed, ready to solve the riddle. All everyone wanted to find their team-mate,friend and mentor alive! Their recent note let them know that they had passed two secretive tests that Yates had orchestrated. The team had successfully won two extra days to find their beloved David. After ten minutes, Garcia had the second address where they all thought Dave was being held. A few minutes later, everyone except Garcia left wit vests on and guns, two black SUV's drove out of the driveway towards their destination. Five minutes passed and then rossi's doorbell rang and Penelope was confused. She got up and stretched her legs and then opened the door to see a friend standing in there. Section Chief - Erin Strauss had brought a bag and some comfort food for Garcia and her.

"Hi Pen, how are you holding up?", asked Erin.

"Not so great, Erin. I don't know what we would do without our Rossi! I can't take it anymore! It is really difficult to just sit and wait to hear from the team. I know that I need to do this, for Dave's sake, anyway but it isn't easy, especially me." , said Garcia.

"I know Penelope! Let's change the subject", said Strauss.

For the next hour, they comforted each other and quietly talked, not realizing someone outside the house was stalking them.


	8. Chapter 8

LOST and Found: David Rossi

Chapter 8:

(Cooper's Hardware Store)

Dave slowly made his way to the front door, he thought someone was following him so Rossi quickened his pace. Five minutes later, David sighed a big relief that he was actually breathing fresh air. Rossi shook off the feeling that a pair of eyes were watching his every move. David noticed cafe across the street and he managed to amble to the front door. Rossi looked around and stood by the counter for a few minutes. A bubbly older woman caught his attention and walked over to him.

"Hello, what can I get you, hun? ", asked Flo.

"Sorry Flo, I just need a minute to get myself together and sit down. I left my wallet at a friend's house, unfortunately and I only need one cup of black coffee to help me with the days I have had lately." , said Dave.

"Rough week so far? It's ok, and it is on the house! You a cop or something? ", asked Flo.

"Ah, yes I am but I left m badge as well, at their house. Do you have a pay-phone anywhere I can use?" , asked Dave.

"Not anymore,hun. I can do one better, use my cell phone to make your call." , said Flo.

"Thanks Flo! When this is all over, I will come back and leave you with a huge tip real soon!" , said Rossi.

David held Flo's I-phone and walked to the men's room and smiled to himself. He stood by one of the sinks and splashed some water on his face,using his one good hand.

He finally was able to look up to see his reflection for the first time since being kidnapped. Rossi looked up to find a exhausted,battered and bruised face! David didn't know how long he would last before he passed out. Five minutes later, Dave walked into the handicap stall and sat down on the cold tile floor and waited for a few minutes before making a call to Hotch.

Aaron and the rest of the team drove towards the hardware store, in silence. Just then, Hotch's cell rang and without any hesitation, he answered the call quickly.

"Hotch! Anyone there? ", asked Aaron.

"Thank god! Aaron, where are you,guys? I managed to escape! I am over at the cafe across from the hardware store. I will wait for you,ok! " , said Rossi.

"Dave, is that really you? We are ten minutes out! We'll see you soon,just hang on! How are you feeling, Dave? " , asked Aaron.

All of a sudden, Aaron and his team heard a creepy laugh, muffled sounds and several gunshots! Hotch closed his eyes and shook his head at the the others in the car.

A few minutes later, a familiar voice came on, giving Aaron a chill down his spine again.

"Hello Hotchner! Can I call you, Aaron? Dave can't talk now! Rossi thought he would be able to escape but I watching him the whole time! Well, have to go now, but don't worry! My cousin and I left you a present at the hardware store and the cafe. Good Luck! You are going to need it!" , said Yates.

\+ CLICK+ CLICK+CLICK+

The team arrived on the scene and they split up into two groups,Bravo 1 and Bravo 2 . Hotch, Prentiss and Reid were Bravo 1 and headed to the Hardware store. Morgan, Blake and J.J. were Bravo 2 and walked across to the cafe ready for anything. As each of the Bravo teams stepped towards the front doors, they soon realized that it was too late for anyone!

**KABOOM* KABOOM* KABOOM* KABOOM***


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

( Bomb explosion Crime Scene at the intersection of Harper and Berkley Heights blvd)

Hotch and his team mates were lifted off their feet in the blast! For twenty minutes, there was silence and debris all around the street,sidewalk and what was left of the two buildings. The whole area was barricaded a block in each direction. All one could see was firefighters,policemen and medics walking through the smoke and the debris,trying to help the injured. Many people carried out were burned and the dead bodies with white sheets laying over them. The elite B.A.U. team were all trying to figure out how they had managed to fall into Tommy Yates trap! Each of the agents were injured but two were critical.

SSA Aaron Hotchner, team leader struggled and it took him a few minutes to regain his vision. Aaron looks around and notices debris on top of him, blood trickling down his face. Seeing scratches on his left hand and other small cuts on his arm and face. Slowly dusts himself off, stands up to look for Blake and Reid. Calls out and then sees Blake unconscious and not breathing!

In Alex Blake's head, she knows that something is burned, but what? She can't open her eyes at all, her body hurts all over and it is really hard for Alex to breathe! Blake hears footsteps and someone calling her name. She realizes that it's Hotch, the team leader and her friend. Mind racing on overtime " What's wrong with me? Where am I? Why can't I open my eyes?"

Spencer Reid slowly opens his eyes and begins to sit up where he had fallen from the blast. He noticed scratches on his arms and blood also trickling down his face. Reid's head really hurts bad!

Dizzy and confused and sees Hotch behind him, trying to wake up Blake but no avail. He calls over to Hotch and ambles over to his friends.

Derek Morgan lays flat on his back for a few minutes until he finds the strength to stand up. He sees that his right arm is bent,obviously broken while it just hangs at his side. Finding a few scratches on his face and seeing his cell phone smooshed into smithereens. He hears a faint moan from Emily and tries to calm her down but realizes she is in horrific pain!

Emily Prentiss was confused to where she was, asking herself " Where am I ? " Emily heard Morgan calling her name and every time she tries to move her leg, it's very painful! Derek runs over to her and calms her down a bit. He is shouting at her, " Help is on the way but don't you dare close those beautiful eyes! "

J.J. is dazed and confused and her mouth is dry but she feels lucky to be alive right now! Hotch and Reid check in on Prentiss and find J.J. sitting on the sidewalk holding her head. Hotch then asks her " Are you ok, J.J. ?" She nods her head and answers " Yes, just a few scrapes and cuts! How is Emily and Alex ? "

All Hotch can do is shake his head and points to the ambulance about to drive away, he tells J.J. to ride with her friends towards Georgetown Hospital. One of the medics attends to her cuts and her head and gives her an ice pack to hold onto. Along the way, J.J. reminded herself to talk to Hotch about a few things. She sat inside the ambulance looking at her friends and team mates trying to survive.

Meanwhile back at the F.B.I. - Quantico Headquarters, B.A.U Tech Analyst Penelope Garcia was starting to unravel when she couldn't get a hold of anyone on her team. Garcia had tried to call Hotch and Morgan several times in the last twenty minutes, but no one answered and she was getting worried. Penelope raced to find Section Chief Erin Strauss and relay the bad news.

Garcia knocked on her door and told Erin what had happened and minutes later they walked out in the parking lot. They jumped into Strauss's black SUV and Erin drove all the way not realizing anyone was following them. Penelope and her prayed as well and that out wasn't too late for any of their friends or team mates.

Taking a short cut to the scene, they arrived at the crime scene in fifteen minutes. Strauss and Garcia jumped out of the car and went in search of the team and found Morgan, Hotch and Reid. Penelope helped Derek and Spencer into one of the ambulances waiting for the agents, she jumped in with the both of them to the Hospital. Ten minutes later, Erin helped Aaron into the last ambulance, overseeing his care by the attending medic. Hotch and Strauss were silent for five minutes until she piped up " What happened, Aaron! How did my best team get trapped? "

None of the agents saw a silver dodge truck following the last ambulance to Georgetown Hospital. Cooper was pissed! He rolled down the tinted window and flicked a cigarette butt out onto the street below, cursing himself. He made a quick phone call to his Yates explaining some of the agents had made it out alive, with two exceptions. Blake and Prentiss were in critical condition and probably needed surgery. Cooper knew there was only one thing to do, finish the job at the hospital! With that, he sped off to the hospital, trying to figure out a plan. Yates called him back a few minutes later saying that he would join his cousin at the hospital in twenty minutes. It was time that the B.A.U. paid their dues! Tommy Yates had a score to settle with the team, especially with Rossi!

Inside the dingy,dusty grey large storage unit, Yates was standing over Rossi one last time to make sure he was still breathing after all the beating he had endured for two hours.

David slumped to the ground in pain and knew his head,chest,legs and arms hurt a lot! The last thing he heard was Yates laugh and him stating that he would return in an hour with two "lovely" souvenirs! David struggled to open one of his eyes but then once again, darkness engulfed Rossi!


	10. Chapter 10

LOST AND FOUND: David Rossi

Chapter 10

( Storage Unit - 20 minutes later after Yates left to go to the Hospital)

Rossi's vision blurred for a few minutes and he knew that his whole body hurt like it was on fire. Blood trickled down his head and he knew that several ribs were broken. Rossi's eyes didn't want to open but all he wanted to do was to get out alive! Slowly but surely , one eye opened and then the other and he looked around to find out to where he was. Rossi didn't know what time it was, his watch had been taken away . He found a steel rod to learn on and tried to stand up. Rossi saw that he was in a storage unit and looked for the door to make a daring escape. He thought of a happier place and smiled for a few minutes before trying to find a weapon to defend with.

Meanwhile at Georgetown Hospital / Emergency Rooms # 1-4

E.R. Room #4

Derek Morgan cursed at the nurse who was checking his arm and then a young orderly asked him to sit in a wheelchair, Morgan mumbled to himself. Just then, Garcia whispered "sweet nothings" in his ear and Derek stopped barking at everyone. She went with him to the x-ray room and to get his arm in a cast. Five minutes later, Morgan was back and the doctor wrote a prescription for the pain. Penelope rolled him into the next room and to check on Spencer.

E.R. Room #3

Morgan chuckled at Spencer Reid who was reciting some random statistic about head injuries. Reid yelped in pain as another nurse bandaged his head and told him that they needed to keep him overnight for observation.

Spencer was not amused at all! The doctor wanted to send Reid down for a (cat-test) and then afterwards put him in a room on the fourth floor.

E.R Room #2 and Waiting Room

J.J. got off the bed with a few bandages on her head and neck, she stuffed a prescription for her pain in her pocket. Then J.J. walked out in search for her team mates and she found Garcia sitting in the waiting room.

They each hugged and consoled one another for several minutes until one of the women spoke their mind. "Where is everybody, Pen?, " asked J.J

"Derek is with Spencer so he doesn't freak out taking the tests! I think Strauss is helping Aaron in exam room #1.", said Penelope.

E.R. Room #1

Aaron Hotchner was getting restless! Finally, the nurse finished stitching him up his cuts on his hands and face. Section Chief Erin Strauss was trying to calm him down!

Hotch looked worried about Blake and Prentiss. "Are they both still in surgery, Erin?" , asked Aaron.

"Yes, Alex is in worse shape than Emily! Blake has severe burns on her face,is the answer I got from the doctor before she went into surgery ", said Erin.

Just then, J.J. and Penelope walked into the room to help calm Hotch down. Aaron jumped down and handed his prescription to J.J. and walked out towards the elevator.

"Where are you going, Hotch?" , asked J.J.

"Heading to surgical ward 8 to get some news on Blake and Prentiss. Are you coming or are you all staying down here?", asked Aaron.

While the three of them were standing and waiting for the elevator to open, Morgan and Reid showed up. The doctor told them that Spencer would be in room#456 and the room was ready for him. Garcia pushed Morgan in the wheelchair and followed Reid to his room which was on the fourth floor. "Hotch, Garcia and I will meet you up there on floor 8 after we get pretty boy settled. ", said Derek.

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways to the different floors of the hospital.

Ten minutes later, Hotch,J.J. and Strauss were sitting in the waiting area near the surgical ward on the 8th floor. Fifteen minutes later, two different nurses came out to talk about Blake and Prentiss's surgery..

Short woman in her 50's stood and began to explain what was happening with Agent (Alex Blake).

"Mrs. Blake's injuries were very severe, indeed! She has burns that are covering 75% of her face and chest. The surgeons are finishing up with her now, it was touch and go for awhile,the agent's surgery took 2 and half hours.

Doctors Wilson and Schmidt will be out shortly to discuss with you , her prognosis and recovery.", said Nurse Ryan.

" Thank you,for letting us know.",calmly said Hotch.

"Your welcome,agents. I have to get to my other patients. Bye! "

"Hotch, what's happening with Blake and Prentiss?", asked Morgan.

Aaron turned around from talking to J.J. for a few minutes, faced Morgan and Garcia.

"Nurse Ryan told us that Alex's face and chest is burned and that they will be bringing her into I.C.U. Room#3 in about ten minutes,the nurse will let us know when we can visit her.

I don't know about Emily, though and I am worried.", said Aaron.

Just then, young brunette with black glasses came over and asked for "Agent Emily Prentiss's family." Hotch,Strauss,J.J.,Morgan and Garcia all sat and or stood to face this nurse.

"Alright,now emily Prentiss has sustained internal injuries to her kidney,chest,spleen and head,as well as a huge gash on her right leg. The doctors still have another half an hour before the surgery is done!

Then we will transfer Ms. Prentiss to I.C.U. Room#2, right next to agent Blake. I will come back to report to you in 45 minutes or sooner.", said Nurse Dwyer.

"Thank you again for the information about Agent Prentiss's surgery.", said J.J.

"You're very welcome, agents! Don't worry, your fellow agents are in good hands!" , said the nurse.

Derek Morgan was out of his wheelchair, he didn't need it anymore and he was getting restless! J.J. suggested that they both get coffees and things to eat, everyone else agreed.

The two of them left and headed to the cafeteria and then Hotch told Strauss and Garcia that he needed to stretch his legs. Aaron decided to take the elevator to the fourth floor and talk to Spencer even if the boy genius was asleep.

While Hotch went down to the fourth floor,Erin and Penelope waited for any updates on Blake and Prentiss.

Fifteen minutes later, as Aaron stepped off the elevator and into Reid's room, he saw a strange man with a syringe unhooking Spencer's I.V. Suddenly,Reid's eyes fluttered open and he looked over to see Cooper being attacked by Aaron! Hotch slammed Cooper's head onto the tile floor until the body went limp. Spencer had pressed the nurse's button and a crowd of doctors,security and other nurses came scuffling into the room and trying to help Reid and Hotch.

No one noticed an older man whose eyes locked with Cooper who was being handcuffed by one of the hospital security guards. The man held his face down and went slowly to the elevator up to the 8th floor.

The older man then stepped off the elevator, preceded to ask another orderly for help and punched him out! Then the man dragged the young orderly into a supply closet near the waiting room. The scruffy guy walked over to the desk and asked a question, he went over to Strauss and Garcia sitting in the chairs. Penelope said hello not looking at this guy, saying she was going to the ladies room to Erin. After ten minutes, the man followed her inside making sure that no one was around to witness what was going to happen. Just as Garcia stepped out of the stall, a hand grabbed and covered her mouth, Penelope's world went dark! She slumped to the floor and was carefully picked up and dumped inside the laundry bin, he had stolen. The man waited and then looked for someone in the hallway but alas there was no one, he smirked and knew what he had to do next! The guy then went to collect Strauss but before that, he needed t o get the desk nurse out of the way, first!

The older man struck a conversation with nurse Foster and told her that he needed help in the supply closet. "Darling, it will only take a few minutes!" , said Yates. She followed him where he strangled her to death and then put the yellow bucket and mop on top of her dead body, so it would be awhile before anyone knew what had happened to the poor woman. Tommy Yates went up to the section chief Erin Strauss and said " hello to her."

Then just as she was leaving to go look for Garcia, Tommy pulled a knife on her and Erin gasped!

"Well, you sure are a pretty woman, Erin Strauss. Now I know what Dave sees in you, honey! If you scream right here then your beloved David Rossi is dead! Nod if you understand! ", asked Yates.

Strauss nodded and he held the knife to her back as they walked into an empty room. Yates blindfolded Erin, ushered her to lay down inside the bin and then preceded to also blindfold Penelope as well.

Yates then walked towards the elevator to the ground floor of the hospital. Ten minutes later, Yates forcefully led Erin Strauss and Penelope Garcia into a unmarked white van.

Tommy Yates tied both of their hands behind them while they sat down onto the cold floor of the van and left the blindfolds on as a precautionary measure. He jumped into the driver's seat and turned on the speaker in the van.

"Comfy, ladies! Sit back and enjoy the ride! Don't worry, I am not going to kill you, just yet! I need you two alive and ready for the last phase of my plan! The both of you will watch David Rossi take his last breath, forever!", Yates said.

All that Strauss and Garcia knew was that they were in deep trouble! With that , the van sped off into the early night away from Georgetown Hospital where chaos was ensuing right before the B.A.U.'s eyes!


	11. Chapter 11

LOST and FOUND: David Rossi

Chapter 11:

( Outside the Storage Unit -30 minutes later)

Thirty minutes later the white van stopped outside by the storage unit. Tommy Yates got out of the driver side and walked to the back doors. He sighed and flicked a cigarette butt to the ground. Tommy opened the doors and got inside and carried Erin Strauss who was asleep over his shoulder. He tossed her onto the bare floor right by the entrance. After ten minutes, Penelope Garcia was dumped onto the floor right next to Strauss. Rossi did not see the girls and wanted to make sure he had the upper hand . Erin Strauss was slowly waking up from the Chloroform that Yates had placed over her mouth. All she wanted was to do was to hold David in her arms and not let go, ever! Tears streamed down her soft face and she silently prayed for her,Penelope and David's safety! Just when the door opened, Dave had pretended to put his hands back through the loop when he heard a familiar moan from someone he knew intimately! Rossi cursed himself for not protecting her from his nemesis. David needed to come up with a plan to free the woman he loves more than anything else. But then as his mind was in rescue mode, another moan came from the same area. Damn it! Yates had managed to kidnap "Kitten" (Penelope) as well! Now, Rossi was fuming! David also needed to get to the women and fast! Before Dave could begin to form some kind of plan, he heard footsteps and heavy breathing.

"Well, well Davey ! Can I call you that? I might as well tell you that I got your girl here and that technical analyst from your elite group. You people disgust me! You, Davey -boy, take the cake! Living in a mansion,legend and founding father of the B.A.U. To top it off, you have been with the two of the most beautiful women I have ever laid my eyes on. Yes, I have been carefully watching you ,friends and the team for several years now from afar."

Rossi wanted to wipe that devilish grin from Yates face quickly! He told himself that he had to wait for the right moment and then David would strike back once and for all !

Meanwhile back at the Hospital

Aaron was outright furious! On one hand he had the man who had attacked Spencer in handcuffs and yet Hotch was angry at himself for not being able to protect the members of his team.

Now, he didn't have one member he needed to worry about, he had three important people and friends he had to rescue and fast! Two other agents from the bureau were driving Cooper back to Quantico and Aaron wanted to be the one to interrogate him but he needed his "Team " back! He cursed himself quietly, on how two of his team members had been kidnapped by the maniac:Tommy Yates, from right under their noses!

Aaron felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see the blond media liaison asking him what is the next step.

"Hotch ! Hotch, you need to keep your wits about you and your temper in control! Now come and sit over here for a minute,Morgan should be back after trying to calm Reid down from his ordeal.", said J.J.

"You're right, J.J.! I can't go half-cocked right now and jeopardise Rossi,Strauss and Garcia's lives right now. We need to make a game plan and figure out where Yates would be able to put three agents and hide them.", said Hotch.

Just then,J.J. turned around to see Morgan pushing Spencer in his wheelchair. Both agents looked distraught and angry at what had happened to the team in the last few hours.

"Pretty boy wanted answers and so do I, Hotch! What the heck is going on! Our team is now very vulnerable ! We have two agents in critical care, three agents who have gone missing.

The four of us are ready to get our friends back and kill Tommy Yates ! " , shouted Morgan.

"Count me in , Hotch ! You need me right now! I promise, I'll come back to the hospital after we rescue Penelope,Erin and Dave ! No one is leaving me out on this mission ! Understood!

"Yes, we hear you loud and clear, Spencer." All four agents turned their heads to see Agent Ashley Seaver and the rest of Andy Swan's team walking towards them.

Ashley hugged Aaron,Morgan,J.J. and Spencer and in return they welcomed back their friend and fellow agent.

"Ok, Aaron, I know this is your team still but Andy and myself are only here to help, director Shepard's orders,ok! ", said Ashley.

"Thank you for coming,Ashley and Andy. All we need to do now, is to form a concrete way to get back alive, our agents and friends : Dave,Erin and Penelope.

For the next few hours , in an empty room, the two teams talked and finally came up with a plan when all of a sudden, they all heard coming from Alex Blake's room: "Code Blue! - Beep-Beep-"


	12. Chapter 12

LOST and FOUND: David Rossi Chapter 12

Georgetown Hospital (Alex Blake's Room)

"Code Blue ! " Beep- beep ! The agents rushed out of the room they were all in, forming a plan to rescue Rossi,Garcia and Strauss. All they saw while standing in the hallway, were a handful of doctor and nurses scrambling into Alex Blake's hospital room. The only thing the FBI agents could do was : wait !

Morgan paced up and down the two hallways for twenty minutes until a nurse interrupted everyone's thoughts.

Nurse Jackie Ryan walked up to the agents, she had spoken to earlier and noticed a few new faces. Realized that she needed to let them know about their fellow agent and friend. " Agents Hotchner ,Jarreau, Morgan and Reid, please follow me next door. " , said Ryan

" Nurse Ryan, whatever you need to tell us about our friend and agent, everyone here is family and they all know Alex quite well! Just tell us outright and let's get this over with. We can all tell from your facial expressions that it's bad ! Unfortunately, it is the nature of our work ! " , explained Aaron.

Jackie had tears welling up but she needed to do this! " From the complications of the burns, surgery and lack of oxygen, agent Alexandra Blake died five minutes ago. I am so sorry for your loss, Agents ! " , sadly replied by Nurse Jackie Ryan.

" Thank you, nurse. I'll come and talk with the doctor for a few minutes, if that's ok ? " , asked Agent Andy Swann.

Nurse Ryan nodded and accepted a tissue from the agent as they walked down the hallway.

Aaron, Derek, J.J. , Spencer and Ashley were all stunned ! Derek walked into Alex's room and saw one of the orderlies taking out some of the tubes. Morgan looked up and quietly mumbled " Can I have a few minutes with my friend before you do anything else ? " The young man nodded and walked out of the room to check something in another room. Derek just stood there , looking at the "lifeless" body of Agent Alex Blake. Just then, J.J.'s hand patted his back and the two of them grieved in silence. Outside Reid stared at his hands and then asked Ashley to wheel him into Blake's room to check on Morgan &amp; J.J. Agent Andy Swann returned sat down next to Aaron Hotchner, long time friend and mentor for years.

"How am I supposed to keep this team from breaking up, Andy ? ", asked Hotch.

" I don't know, Aaron ! You need to jut pace yourself and put one foot in front of the other, my friend. " , camly said Andy.

—-

Meanwhile back at the Storage Unit

After a few more blows to the face and the body, Rossi went down again. Tommy Yates just laughed and told David and the women that he would be back in 1 hour. Yates slapped Rossi and checked to see if he was still alive! He placed the two women on the mattress and tied their hands to a radiator. Tommy again chuckled to himself, picked up a bag and locked the storage unit once more. Then he jumped into the van and drove off towards his destination.

"Wake up David ! Open your eyes, darling ! " , shouted Erin.

David thought he was dreaming because of the angelic voice shouting at him. All Rossi wanted to do was sleep for a week and hold onto his beloved wife, forever ! It took all of his courage and strength to open his right eye and to figure out how they were going to escape !

" That's it , Rossi ! You can do it ! Look at me and Erin and don't fall asleep again ! " , said Penelope.

"Zhat you Erin ? What are you and Penelope doing here ? " , sluggishly asked by David. Blood trickling down his forehead &amp; spurting out of his mouth.

"Tommy Yates grabbed us from the hospital and wanted to have an audience when he finally killed you, for ruining his life. The two of us are only bruised a little bit but ok. " , said Erin.

Just then, Rossi smiled and slowly pulled his left hand out of the rope, Yates had tied him with. Strauss gasped ! Then five minutes later, his other hand was free but Dave's head and body was in extreme pain ! Rossi opened his other eye and looked over at Erin and blew her a air kiss before he tried to slowly stand up, with the help of a long lead pipe nearby. For once, David felt he was in control ! He looked over at the wall clock which only told him that they had 45 minutes left to get away from this madman.

David limped over to Erin Strauss and Penelope Garcia and hugged them. Then after looking at the small table, he found the swiss army knife sand began to cut through the rope, so the two women could be free. After twenty minutes of struggling to focus and to stay on task without falling over, Erin and Penelope were finally free from their restraints ! Now it was time for the women to help Rossi stay awake and get to the door before Tommy Yates returned.

—-

Now back at the Hospital !

Hotch, Morgan, Reid, Seaver, Swann and other agents looked closely at their plan to rescue Dave, Erin and Penelope from Yates. After thinking about it, J.J. and Aaron decided it would be better to have her stay when Emily woke up from surgery. J.J. would have the difficulty task letting Prentiss know what has been happening to the team.

After fifteen minutes, the "ELITE" team minus Emily &amp; J.J. walked out of the hospital and got into the two awaiting black SUV's. Morgan drove while Ashley and two other agents quietly sat. In the other car, Andy drove with Hotch sitting in the passenger side. Reid and another agent sat in the back. Spencer figured out the last clue that Yates had left for them. Both cars headed out of town and onto route 15 towards the "Storage Unit. " Hotch and Andy also learned that there was a local high school parking lot about 100 yards from the building which was strategically good for them.

Twenty minutes, both drivers parked their cars in the school's parking lot. Hotch put his ear piece in as the others were strapping their kevlar vests on. A few of them looked at the map of the " STORAGE UNIT YARD " and saw which section they were all heading towards.

The eight agents separated into three groups: Andy&amp;Hotch, Ashley&amp;Reid and lastly Morgan and the other agents. Ten minutes later, each group dispersed and slowly walked down the aisles until they all came to sections 15,16 and 17. These three were particular rows had big units, each of them but the agents were 95% confident the rest of the ' TEAM " was in Unit #16 ! All three raced down to Unit #16 and they positioned themselves in a certain way that the agents were ready for anything! Just then, they heard " Bang ! Bang ! " and each of their hearts stopped for a minute. Morgan kicked the door open and found the two women huddled over the still body of their fellow friend David Rossi. Just then, a figure came out from behind and chuckled!

Tommy Yates stood and grabbed hold of Erin and pointed a revolver at her head!

The agents froze and then shouted " Tommy Yates ! Put the gun down, now ! "

"No way, Hotchner ! Rossi is dead and that is all I care about ! I am not going back to prison! You can either shoot me or your section-chief! Your decision! "

Before anyone could react, Rossi swiftly rose up and faced his nemesis once more! Everyone was stunned! Just then, Morgan threw Rossi his gun as he prepared to put a bullet into Yates's head ! Tommy Yates and David Rossi stared at each other for the longest ten minutes and then David made a painful decision. Rossi fired and Yates went down clutching his right shoulder ! Five minutes later, agents handcuffed and shackled " Madman" Tommy Yates and put him into a marked police van, with the guy glaring at Rossi one last time!

Everyone was relieved that the nightmare was finally over but then Rossi collapsed onto the floor and the last thing he remembered was voices calling his name and the "bright light" he saw as his eyes closed, once again!


	13. Chapter 13

Lost and FOUND: David Rossi Chapter 13

Georgetown Hospital - Operating Room

(_Rossi's Dream)_

_The white light was beautiful ! Maybe he thought to himself, it was time that he was ready to leave this world behind. It would be wonderful to hold his young son again in his arms. I could smile and sit next to my ex-wife Carolyn. It would be great if we were once a "real" family again! _

_David Rossi opened his eyes and sat up, looked around to find himself sitting on a bench out side. As he tried to familiarize with his surroundings, he soon realized that he was at the cabin. All of a sudden, he heard a bark coming from the pond below. David smiled and saw his dog Mudgie running towards him._

"_Hey Boy! I'll be home soon! " __ Mudgie rolled over and rubbed his belly and scratched his ears. Then Rossi heard a voice that he recognized! _

"_David! I missed you! Thank you for helping me , I feel better and I am not in pain anymore. Even though James and I would love for you to stay, you can't ! __It is not your time, David! You must fight and go back, darling! Erin the team needs you! David , you will know when it's time." , said Carolyn._

_I don't want to leave, Carolyn ! I miss holding you and caring for you. Can I see my son before I go ? " , asked Rossi_

"_In due time, David my love! I know this is really hard for you but you need to be with Erin! She needs you right now, more than ever! James is sleeping right now and you need to go back the way you came, darling! , said Carolyn. _

_Rossi held onto Carolyn for a few minutes until she pulled away and kissed his forehead. He closed his eyes and tears rolled down his cheeks. _

_Just like that , she was gone! David opened his eyes once more and found himself sitting on a huge cloud and looking down at the scene below._

_It was a church and he noticed many people walking up to where the coffin laid. Several people dressed in black walked up to the casket and saw the figure._

_After 10 minutes, Rossi recognized his "family" slowly walking up the aisle. Erin was walking in between Aaron and Derek holding her up . _

_Following them were Emily, J.J. , Penelope and Reid. Will, Beth, Jack and Henry also walked towards the lifeless body of (S.S.A. David Rossi) ._

_David looked at Erin and wanted to say " I'm sorry !" A tear rolled down his cheeks and he buried his hands in his face, Rossi was torn ! _

_His heart knew that he was needed down on earth to help the team and Erin but his conscience was not convinced._

_Just then , another hand tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to find his father standing behind him. _

"_May I have this seat next to you, son ? " , asked Marco Rossi._

'_What took you so long, Pop? I'm sorry that I wasn't able to help you when I was younger. " , said David. _

" _Son,I am so proud of you! Your temper takes after your old man which you really need to control better. I saw Carolyn and she's right, it's not your time yet! __Too many people need you in their lives! Look at your team , Aaron and Beth are a good couple but he needs your wise words and guidance. __Derek and Penelope are great friends but they also need you to show them how to work harder and laugh. Emily and J.J. need your encouragement and strength. Reid needs a "father figure" in his life , to talk and listen with. The boys, Jack and Henry just need fun and reminders about life. __Will and Beth need a good friend to rely on and help them with Aaron and J.J. Lastly and most importantly your one true love, Erin Strauss Rossi. __Erin needs your love, strength ,courage, fun and smile to keep her spirits and heart alive ! Son, don't you now understand that you can't stay here! Your friends and family need you there on earth! You need to keep fighting and go back especially to your lovely wife, Erin. " , said Marco Rossi. _

"_Okay Pop! I hear you loud and clear ! So, you're kicking me out of here, Dad ! " , asked David._

" _I guess I am, son. You can come back later when you completed your tasks down on earth." , said Marco._

" _Thanks for the pep talk, Pop ! I needed someone to tell me that others are counting on me to lead them. Deep down, I already knew the answer.__I just needed a push from someone I love and trust. I have never forgotten you, pop! You are always on my mind. Mama misses you!__She would join you but knows it's not her time either. Thank you, Dad ! I will miss you ! " , replied David. __David hugged his dad and then Marco Rossi walked through the clouds and disappeared. Rossi started to see a small door to his left and as he stepped through, he turned to find his dad and Carolyn holding baby James smiling at him. _

_David closed his eyes once more and soon found himself in his hospital room. Rossi heard familiar voices and whimpers all around, thought to himself that he needed to wake up and face reality. _With all his courage and strength, he opened one eye and then the next one. The room was too bright for him at first but then he saw her sitting by his bed, curled up. David slowly moved his hand and squeezed her hand tight as to say _" I am here and not going anywhere."_Just then, Erin's eyes popped open to see her beloved smile weakly at her and she began to cry happy tears.

" Hey you! How are you feeling ? ", asked Erin.

" I feel like I went ten rounds with Mohamed Ali and got hit hard by a mack truck. Erin, I'm sorry and …., " David weakly said.

" Don't be, David ! You're alive! You shouldn't be talking right now, the doctors need you to rest. Let me tell the team! " , said Erin.

" The team ! I didn't realize they were all still at the hospital. " , stated Rossi.

Ten minutes went by after Erin Strauss-Rossi left his room. David smiled as his "family" filed into the room. Erin sat right next to him, with Hotch touching his other shoulder. J.J. held Henry with Will standing next to her. Reid and Beth sat at the end of the bed while Emily was in her wheelchair because of her , Penelope and sat in another chair with Derek sitting on the arm-rest.

" Dave, I think I can speak for all of us. Welcome back, my friend! You scared us ! I know and understand that it will be a long recovery for you but we are a family, so lean on us, ok. The director gave us two weeks to grieve and to "heal" as a team." , said Aaron.

David Rossi just smiled, looked over at his team's faces and squeezed Erin's hand once more.


	14. Chapter 14

LOST and FOUND : David Rossi

Chapter 14: Georgetown Hospital/ David Rossi's Room #325

—

" Erin, I am fine and I am done sitting int his stupid bed ! Just give me my damn clothes because I am going home ! " , shouted David.

" David , you almost died three weeks ago! This is the first day that you are feeling a bit better. Don't make any hasty mistakes!

You are truly insane, if you think , I will let you walk out this door in your condition ! ", shouted Erin.

Just then, there was a knock and Aron Hotchner stepped through smiling sheepishly. " Are you giving everybody a hard time again, Dave ? I stopped by to cheer you up and tell you some good news on our last case. If you want, I can come back later." , said Aaron.

"No, that won't be necessary, Aaron. I am going to make some phone calls and head to the ladies room. While I am gone, maybe you can remind "Mr. Grumpy" here that everyone loves him ! He still needs to complete 1 more week of physical therapy before Dr. Sheffield can release him to go home." , said Erin Strauss-Rossi. She walked over and kissed her " Amante" on the lips hard and quick before heading out the door.

"Don't stare at me like a little kid, Aaron. It drives me crazy when you or Erin does it, so stop." , calmly said by David.

" Dave, you are acting like a bratty child! This is your health, we're talking about ! You and your body went through a horrific ordeal ! The doctor told us that your heart stopped "twice" on the operating table ! For goodness sakes, Dave ! We could be burying you right now instead of having this conversation with you. Dave, you are my best friend and I was truly scared when you were kidnapped ! I was afraid we were never going to find you alive. From now on, you need to listen to Erin, the doctor and us ! If you need to talk, I am here for you, buddy. " , said Hotch.

" Thank you, Aaron! You always know how to kick a guy down even when they are "sick." I appreciate you telling me that I am acting like idiot.

Ok, you and Erin have made your points. I'll be a good "boy" and stay here 1 more week but that's it ! After that, I'm walking out that door with or without you two , understood ! , exclaimed Rossi.

Georgetown Hospital

Physical / Occupational Therapy Center

Three days later

Day 3: "Come on Dave, five more sit-ups and then you can earn a break, ok ? " , said the therapist.

" The pain is unbearable, Ben ! My chest feels like it's going to explode, man ! " , said Rossi.

" Sometimes, you have to work through the pain, Dave. You told me yesterday that you wanted to hold Erin without wincing all of the time.I have faith in you, Dave ! You can do this or you can just QUIT ! " , exclaimed Ben.

" Hold on ! I am and never have been a quitter in my life ! I am not about to start going down that path ! " , shouted Rossi.

" Alright then, let's keep going, Marine ! " , exclaimed Ben.

Twenty minutes later, David was sitting in a chair sipping from a bottle of water. He gently stood up and limped across to where the weights were and then preceded to start his 20 minutes workout. Ten minutes later, he noticed a figure standing behind him and waiting.

" Hello Aaron, how are you? " , asked Dave.

" I'm good ! I know you are not back to work yet but could you take a look at this file for me ? I need a fresh pair of eyes ! " , asked Hotch.

" Yeah, sure thing, Aaron. I'm almost done here! Can you wait for me and I'll look at the details of the case, in my room." , said Rossi.

" I'll meet you in your room after I make a few phone calls to J.J. and to Jack. " , said Aaron.

" Ok, Hotch ! " As Dave limped out of the PT/OT Center with a cane, he bellowed to Aaron for a few minutes. "Thanks for being here, Aaron. I really appreciate it ! " , said Rossi.

" Dave, that's what family does for each other. Never forget that you are my best friend, so don't die on me yet ! Everyone on this team needs you around, understood ! " , exclaimed Hotch.

Dave nodded and slowly walked out towards the elevator, once in, pressed floor 3. Ten minutes later, he arrived to his hospital room exhausted and out of breath. Rossi took off his shoes and was about to climb onto the bed when he noticed a manila envelope with his name on the front, sitting on the tray. Dave was interested and curious ! Rossi knew from the " Replicator" case, that he needed to take precautions. Just then, Hotch knocked on the door and Dave motioned him to come on in. " Aaron, do me a favor, can you get the box of gloves I carry in my "Go-Bag . " , said Rossi.

" What for, Dave ? Something going on that I am not aware of ? " , asked Hotch.

Hotch went to get Dave's bag and pulled out two pairs of gloves and handed one set to Rossi " Thanks, Aaron. You see the manila envelope there on the tray. I don't know who left it in my room, I want to be careful this time. You do remember the "Replicator Case " , right Hotch. " , said Rossi.

Aaron nodded all too well about that case, where Dave had been drugged by touching a letter. Also which had put Morgan and Rossi against each other for a little bit. Eventually the mad man " John " blew himself up ! Five minutes later, Rossi wore latex gloves and opened the manila saw a big index card and flipped over to one side. Dave held onto one corner to help pinpoint fingerprints of the sender. Rossi and Hotch looked at what was written on the card. They each understood that their last case wasn't over, not by a long shot ! Both seasoned profilers knew who had sent the message and soon realized that David and the rest of the team were still "TARGETS "

Hotch gave Rossi a few minutes to take in what they had seen. Aaron stepped out into the hallway and took his cell phone and called J.J.

" Hello Hotch, what's up ? " , asked J.J.

" J.J. , we need to have a team meeting in Rossi's room at the hospital. How soon can you get everyone here ? " , asked Aaron.

" Actually Hotch, everyone except Emily is here at the office, just finishing up some paperwork. Emily is still at home but we can swing by and pick her up. Morgan,Garcia,Reid and myself will be there in 30 minutes. We can even pick up some pizza if Rossi pays for it, ok? What are you guys, not telling me ? " , asked J.J.

" We'll tell and show you when everyone gets here, including Erin,Ashley and Andy. Yeah, that would be great , to pick up the pizza.I will have Dave text you the information and we will see you soon. Thanks, J.J. ! ", said Aaron.

" No problem, Hotch. We will see both real soon. " , said J.J.

" Let's see the message again, Hotch ! " , said Dave.

—-

**IT'S NOT OVER YET ! **

**I STILL HAVE UNFINISHED BUSINESS WITH THE *B*A*U* !-!**

**ESPECIALLY YOU!**

_**WATCH YOUR BACK ! **_

_**Signed: Tommy Yates :) **_


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: _**Thank you so much for all of my readers,followers and reviewers of this mystery!**_

_**I appreciate that you really cared about the story to read it and follow it to the mysterious and thrilling end. **_

_**Let me know what you thought of this last chapter of the mystery and you will just have to wait for a bit.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

*************************************************************************************************************************************Last Chapter- Chapter 15

**EPILOGUE **

*Rossi's room at Georgetown Hospital / Room #325 *

Thirty minutes later, the whole team walked through David's hospital room. Morgan and Ashley brought in the Pizza's and put them on the table Rossi had requested. He was paying for a suite which had a sofa-bed,three chairs,one big soft arm chair and a bathroom. David had also donated a lot of money at GT annual fundraiser a few months ago. Hotch had also remembered to bring the whiteboard and the box from Rossi's office labeled: Tommy Yates. Fifteen minutes later, Rossi spoke to the group while sitting on his bed. " Thanks for coming and meeting here on such a short notice. Hotch and I just wanted to make sure that everyone knows what is going on, that our last case has some new developments. "

"Hey, Dave ! Didn't we catch Yates and isn't he on (Death Row) for kidnapping and torturing you ? , asked the "Genius" Reid.

"Yes, you're right Reid. Thanks for reminding me! Seriously the reason we all asked you to meet with Hotch and myself was that I got a threatening message from Yates , himself. Hotch has it sealed in one of the evidence bags. I'll show you that in a few minutes, though. I know that I am the main target of this crazed lunatic but I think we are all in danger. We need to be careful and watch our backs." , said David.

"Hold on Rossi ! Do you mean that everyone will get a tail on them from now on ! When is his execution date, Dave? ", asked Morgan

" I actually re-read the report on that and Yates is scheduled to be executed in two months time. I think it's August 8th of this year but will re-check , Hotch and I were thinking that for the next two months, if you paired up with someone else then the two of you would get one _tail ,_ understood." , said Rossi.

"Makes perfect sense to me, Dave. Do we pick our own _buddies or will you &amp; Hotch pick them for us ?", asked Emily._

" _We made a preliminary list but if you want to change your partners, just let one of us know, ok.", said Dave. _

"_Garcia made copies for each of us and here's the list, friends. " , said Hotch._

_Groups: _

_A. Dave &amp; Erin +1_

_B. Aaron &amp; Beth +1_

_C. J.J. &amp; Will +1_

_D. Derek &amp; Penelope +1_

_E. Emily &amp; Reid +1 _

_F. Ashley &amp; Andy Swan +1_

" _Is everyone ok with their prospective partner? The only other thing is that I would like to invite anyone to my mansion for the next two months.__You can come and go as you please but check in with either Hotch or myself once a day. Even if you decide to stay at your own house, I might suggest just for a short time, stay at your partner's residence. It's only until Yates's execution and then we can all go back to our normal lives. " , said Rossi._

" _I think you're right, Dave for once ! I will stay with Reid at his place if that's ok with you, Spencer ? " , asked Emily._

" _No problem, Emily ! Glad to have some company only if it is for two months." , said Reid._

" _I will bunk with Penelope because my place is being remodeled. " , said Derek. Penelope smiling at her tall handsome guy._

_After three hours of re-reading files and finishing off the four boxes of pizza,Dave yawned which didn't go unnoticed by Hotch. _

" _Ok Folks! How about we meet up again in 1 week at Dave's mansion. Rossi will be home by then, I think we have tired the old man ! " , said Aaron._

"_Watch it, Hotch ! I am not that old man just yet ! I am wiser and smarter than the rest of you ! " , exclaimed Dave._

_Chuckles and snickers went around the room. Everyone had exchanged their personal emails before saying goodbye to Dave and Erin. _

_Finally around 8:30 pm, she notices her husband falling asleep. Erin covered him with a blanket as she stood by the window with tears in her eyes. _

_Ten minutes later, Erin had layed down in the sofa-bed next to Dave and slowly let herself drift off to sleep._

_1 Week later= Rossi's Mansion_

_A knock on the door at 5 pm told Dave &amp; Erin that Garcia was early again. Rossi was dressed in a green polo shirt, khaki shorts and white sneakers. __He slowly made his way down the stairs while hearing " Be careful, amante ! Take your time, Dave ! It's not a race, Garcia can wait. I will be there in 5 minutes. " , said Erin Strauss-Rossi.__Dave smiled and finally walked to the front door without a limp. He opened to see Penelope and Derek with two grocery bags in their hands._

"_Penelope, what did you and Derek bring with you ? The whole damn snack aisle ! You know there will be lots of food, right ! " , said Rossi._

" _Well, Dave I know but Erin told me you haven't been eating very well, since getting out of the hospital. So, I thought some of my favorite foods would help heal your mind, body and soul ! " , said Garcia._

"_Thanks Pen ! I am just glad all of you came! We can mix a little business with a lot of pleasure, I have a karaoke machine here somewhere in this house._

_Go ahead to the kitchen, Erin is waiting for you. " , said Rossi._

_Just then, there was another knock and Hotch, Beth and Jack followed by J.J. , Will and Henry came inside the house. Finally fifteen minutes later, Emily, Reid, Ashley and Andy Swan showed up. Dave made a speech and then everyone raised their glasses to welcome home the legendary profiler.__The next few hours flew by uninterrupted, and there was a lot of laughing and giggling going around. In one corner of the living room, Dave sat looking across at his "family " while sipping a glass of scotch. Erin walked over and sat in his lap content for the next ten minutes. Afterwards, Hotch nodded to Dave and the two of them had a "work" conversation in Rossi's study._

"_Listen Dave, you need to let Erin know about the second letter. I can tell it's bothering you ! If you won't say anything, I will ! " , exclaimed Aaron._

"_Ok,ok ! I have been putting it off for some time now. I know that she has the right to this information personally and professionally. _

_But damn it, Hotch ! Will this ever end ! Yates is on (Death Row) , how is he sending these things to me? " , asked Dave. _

"_Dave, I don't think he's working alone! Remember his cousin is in the same prison, Cooper still has connections. Just promise me that you'll show her and talk to Erin tonight, ok ! " , said Hotch._

"_Talk to me about what, David ! " , asked Erin._

" _Don't worry darling. I'll tell you before bedtime and when everyone goes home. " , said David._

"_Alright, David ! I was told by Penelope that you two need to get out to the living room, pronto! Stop talking about work! There is a huge surprise for you, Dave. " , said Erin. _

"_Honey, you know I don't like surprises!" , exclaimed David._

_Two months later- 1 day before Tommy Yates's Execution/ __Quantico / B.A.U. Office_

"_Hey Rossi, how are you feeling today? Glad to see you , back where you belong." , said Morgan._

"_Thanks Derek! I am happy to be back among my friends and family. Where's J.J. ? " , asked Dave._

" _Up in Hotch's office, I think we've got a case, man, J.J. looked real nervous, earlier. " , said Derek._

" _Dave, can you step in here for a minute ? " , asked Hotch._

" _Coming right up, Aaron." , announced Rossi._

_It took five minutes for Dave to walk up to Hotch's office. "Close the door, Dave. Now ! Don't get bent out of shape, my friend. I got word that the warden has moved up Yates's execution to: today . I just got off with one of my contacts at the prison, ten minutes ago. " , said Aaron._

" _What time Aaron ! Don't stall ! After all I have gone through, I deserve the truth, Aaron ! " , shouted Rossi._

" _Yes, I know Dave ! It's scheduled for 1:30 pm this afternoon , not tomorrow anymore. Why doesn't Erin,J.J. and or Emily go with you later ?__You don't have to do this alone." , said Hotch._

" _Thanks, Hotch ! I appreciate your concern but I don't need a damn babysitter ! I am a big boy and I can take care of myself ! Let's figure out what is involved in this new case and then I'll decide if I am going to his execution or not ! " , exclaimed Dave. __The three of them nodded and walked out of Hotch's office and preceded to head to the conference room._

_B.A.U Conference Room_

_Everyone assembled into the conference room, ten minutes later. J.J. distributed the folders to each profiler and even Garcia and waited before she began to speak about the case. "So, as you can see, this (UnSub) dumps the bodies in shallow graves near streams and the rivers. It looks like our (UnSub) has been doing this for awhile ! The first victim ( Vanessa Davidson-age 47) was killed five years ago. The second victim ( Patricia Henderson-age 70) was killed about 6 months ago. Now, we have 5 new victims, ranging from 18-30 years of age. It was originally a cold case until recently. " , said J.J._

" _J.J. what changed the (UnSub's) M.O. in victimology, I wonder ? " , asked Spencer._

" _I don't know, Spencer and this is why we were called in to investigate and dig a little deeper." , said J.J. _

" _Looking at the photos, J.J. , I would of said that the (UnSub) slit their throats, post - mortmem. " , said Dave._

"_Alright folks, this case is in our own backyard, Virginia. J.J. ,Reid and Rossi= you three stay here and figure out a common link between all 7 victims and the (UnSub). Morgan,Emily and myself= we will go to the crime scene. Andy Swan and his team will be helping us out with this case as well.__Ashley and Andy will interview the families of the recent victims. Let's meet back here at 5 pm ! " , said Hotch._

_Everyone nodded and they went their separate ways. Dave,J.J. and Reid made small talk while figuring out the connection._

_A couple of hours later, Dave looked at his watch which read 11:45 am. " Rossi, are you seriously thinking about going up to the prison for the execution? " , asked Reid. _

" _Yes, I am ! I need to see it myself that (Tommy Yates) is dead once and for all ! Tell Hotch , I'll meet up with everyone later. " , said Rossi._

"_Ok Dave. Just be careful up there! " , said J.J. _

—-

_Highway 15 towards the Prison _

_With that,Rossi waived goodbye to his colleagues. It took him about 1 hour and 10 minutes to get up to the prison where Tommy Yates was being held. __Twenty minutes later, he was ushered in by the one of the guards who asked him to sign the visitor's log. David also showed his F.B.I. badge and gun but was able to keep it as long as the gun was holstered. After waiting for another ten minutes, Rossi found himself sitting in a row of chairs facing a tall glass window . There were about 20 people in attendance, of all nationalities and races. Then the black curtain opened up to reveal a figure in a orange jumpsuit and who was strapped down the gurney, with a tube inserted in his right arm. One could see the the liquid dripping down into the man's arm and there was another change for this execution. Prisoner #14433725 requested for people not to see his face and so the warden was able to comply, the man had a sack around his face. __5 - 4 - 3 - 2 -1- 0 = __Then the doctor lethally injected the arm with __**potassium chloride.**__ The body wriggled for five minutes and then went limp. After several minutes, the black curtain closed and the doctor announced time of death for the prisoner aka "Tommy Yates" = 1:45 pm._

_David Rossi sighed a big relief! It was over, he thought to himself or was it ?( clue #1) , the mad-man won't be hurting people anymore.__He shook hands with the guards,warden and the doctor before heading out of the prison and to his car. Rossi pulled out his cell phone to call Hotch and tell him the good news. "Hey Hotch, it's done! That lunatic is gone for good! Good Riddance ! I'm coming back now, only to stop at the deli I saw earlier on the highway. It's 2 pm now, I will see everyone in about 1 hour, ok. __If I am going to be late, I will call or text you or J.J. Bye, Hotch ! " , said Dave._

"_Alright, Dave. Don't get lost, coming home. We will see you later, my friend and for the record, I'm happy for you. __We can snow go back to our normal lives." , said Aaron._

_Prison Parking Lot and Highway 25 - towards Quantico and the B.A.U._

_Dave shuffled put of the Prison, put his black sunglasses on and headed to his car not realizing that trunk of his SUV was ajar. ( clue #2) __Rossi got in the driver's seat and fiddled with the radio before starting the car. Dave drove down highway 25 for 15 minutes until he pulled into the deli. Rossi __walked in and ordered a ( Ruben sandwich,Coleslaw,Potato Chips and tall glass of Root beer ) . Fifteen minutes, he was back inside his car after having a delicious lunch. __He would make sure to come back with the team one day , thinking they would enjoy the deli._

_As Dave was driving, he noticed that the gas icon was blinking, he remembered that he had just paid for a full tank this morning.(clue # 3) __He shook his head , he would get it checked out tomorrow or the next day, tried to find the nearest gas station. Ten minutes went by, Rossi saw the gas station and pulled into the station. While the gas was being pumped in, Dave got out of the car and went inside to get some junk food and more root beer . __He never realized that a figure had crawled out of his trunk quickly and opened the back door. Then the figure preceded to lay down their head and body waiting for the right moment to strike! Twenty minutes later, Rossi walked over to his car and put the bag down beside him in the front seat. __Dave started the ignition and then began to drive for five minutes when "hairs on the back of his neck" stood up! Right at that moment, David knew he was in deep trouble!_

"_Pull over, Rossi ! Keep your hands where I can see them ! " . The figure preceded to tape Rossi's hands to the steering wheel so he couldn't escape from the car. " Remember me, agent Rossi ? " , said the ( UnSub). Dave looked horrified ! The last thing that Rossi heard was " Bang,bang ! ." _

_Author's End Note: OK, Folks ! That's the end of this mystery! Hope you enjoyed reading! Don't worry , you won't have to wait for long! :) _


End file.
